Looking in Her Eyes
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: Sarabi has found a human baby that was left alone to die and took her back to pride rock and raised her as their own daughter. Years passed and things were going well till tragedy strikes. The princess and her brother were banished and they become adults together and they must work together to save their home. Can Kande and her brother save their home?
1. A Human Baby Found

In the beauty and wilds of Africa, there is a place that is called the Pride lands and it is ruled by it's rulers King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi. Sarabi is pregnant with their child and now she is walking when she heard a faint cry in the savannas. She thought that whatever it is, it must need help right away. So she followed the sound to a strange place. It was made of metal and leaves. She looked around and wondered what happened.

Then she has found two bodies that weren't moving and she smelled a faint scent of blood. Then she saw paw prints of a hyena. Then she heard the crying again and this time she got closer. She then got shocked to see a human baby girl. She has heard about humans, but she sees that this human is different.

She knows that the little human baby girl needs to have nourishment and soon, without a mother's care she'll die. She then smiled gently at the baby thanks to her motherly instinct. She will take care of the baby along with her own. She brought the baby back to Pride Rock and explained everything to her husband and he stated to smile at the little baby.

He accepted the child very quick. They then gave the child a perfect name, a name that is suitable for a princess. They named her Kande. They smiled as the baby fell asleep in Sarabi's arms.

The two lion rulers took the little baby into their hearts and the pride and the king's bird advisor started to like the human baby, but one lion doesn't think so. The king's brother Scar. He believes that all humans are bad and he doesn't care about the human baby that Sarabi has found. Then word was quickly spread that a human baby was found and going to be a princess of the pride lands. Sarabi and Mufasa saw the look in the baby's eyes, they were crystal blue.


	2. Presentation of the two young rulers

Early morning sun was about to rise and all of the animals are starting to wake. Today is the big day for them to see the presentation of the young prince and princess. All of the animals were gathering at Pride Rock from a cheetah to a giraffe. All of the animals have gathered for the presentation of the young lion prince and human princess.

Even the shaman came, a baboon shaman. Rafiki that is the shaman and he too has heard about the human baby. He heard about her from the kings of the past and he walked his way towards pride rock with the animals clearing the way for him. The king smiled at him. After Rafiki got up to the top, he gave the king a hug. The king and shaman took a look at the queen.

Mufasa walked over to his queen and nuzzled her. Then Sarabi licked her cub and her human child who have both woken up. Little Kande cooed. She has just woken up. The lions smiled at her and the cub warmly. Recently the lion cub was born a few days after Sarabi found the little human baby. The baby looked at the baboon curiously.

Rafiki waved his stick around the two babies and the little human baby giggled while the lion cub tried to grab it. The human baby cooed when it was her turn. The baboon opened some sort of fruit. He put a mark on the lion cub and he did the same with the human baby while he put two more on her cheeks. The tiny human baby smiled.

Next the baboon scooped up some dirt and spread it on the lion and baby girl. The babies both sneezed. The lion parents smiled at them both. He took the lion cub first to presented to the pride before he went back to show them the baby girl that was supposed to be princess of the pride lands. He did it one at a time since he has only two hands.

All of the animals have showed their honor to the prince of the pride lands and to the young princess who is a human.


	3. Mufasa and Scar talk

After the ceremony has ended a white little mouse came into the opening and began to look around till it saw something and it was about to escape, but it was too late.

he mouse was lifted by a lion with a dark mane and a scar on his face. He said to the mouse, "Life's not fair, is it? You see I - well, I... shall never be King." He chuckled as the mouse tried to get away and then continued before he was about to eat the mouse, "And you... shall never see the light of another day. Adieu." Then he heard a voice that asked him, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" It was Zazu.

Scar sighed and asked, "What do you want?" He still had the mouse under his paw. Zazu then said, "I'm here to announce that King Mufasa's on his way. So you'd _better_ have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." Scar then saw the mouse that he caught escaped and he said in a mock tone of voice, "Oh now look Zazu; you've made me loose my lunch." Zazu then replied, "Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia." Scar then looked at Zazu hungrily and said, "Oooh... I quiver with _FEAR." _He then bared his teeth at him. Zazu was a bit scared.

Zazu then said, "Now Scar, don't look at me that way." He shouted while he was about to fly away, "Help!" Scar then chomped on Zazu in his own mouth.

Then Mufasa came and he said to Scar to drop Zazu. Scar did so. Then he said, "Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners." Mufasa then said, "Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentations of Simba and Kande." Scar then said before he scratched his claws on the rock wall, "That was _today_? Oh I feel simply _awful_." He looked at his claws and said, "Must've slipped my mind."

Zazu then said, "Yes, well as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, _you_ should have been _first_ in line." Scar showed his teeth in front of Zazu and he flew behind the lion king's paws and he glared at Scar.

Scar said, "Well I _was_ first in line… until that _hairball_ was born and some strange human cub showed up." Mufasa then said to him, "That 'hairball 'is my son… and your future king. Also as if I have told you before, that 'strange human cub' is my new daughter and your princess. She will be princess and nothing else." Scar then said before he walked away, "Oh I shall practice my curtsy." That made Mufasa angry. Really angry. He said, "Don't turn your back on _me_ Scar."

Scar turned around and said before he was about to walk away, "Oh no Mufasa. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me." Mufasa roared as he came up to his brother and asked him, "Is that a challenge?" Scar then said to him, "Temper, temper. I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you."

Zazu looked at Scar and asked him, "Pity! Why not?" Scar then said before he looked at Mufasa, "Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to _brute strength… _I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool_." _Then he walked away.

Zazu sighed with a deep sigh and said to Mufasa about families before he mentioned his family and said that they always manage to ruin special occasions. Mufasa sighed and asked, "What am I going to do with him?"

Zazu suggested that Scar would make a very handsome throw rug and Mufasa smirked at the bird. Zazu then added, "And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him." Mufasa chuckled.

Then the weather turned to rain and thunderstorms were there. In a big tree, Rafiki made two paintings. One of a cub and the other a human child. The cub was Simba and then after he did a painting of the cub, he said as he did some more painting for the human girl, "Kande. The human Princess to the pride and of the Pride Lands."

In the Pride lands, two babies sleep peacefully with the lions. Those babies were Simba and Kande. The parents knew that they'll grew healthy and strong together.


End file.
